cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Haze Accords
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=63933 |date = 7/20/09 |termin = 6/4/2010 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=86942 |status = Downgraded |color = red }} The Purple Haze Accords is an between the United Purple Nations and Invicta. It was announced as an on 20 July 2009, and downgraded to an on 9 April 2010. It was later downgraded further to an ODP. Text of the Treaty You have to give people something to dream on. The signatories of these accords hereby commit themselves as independent Alliances to a promise of cooperation as stated below. When the power of love overcomes the love of power the world will know peace. All members of the United Purple Nations and Invicta enter into a commitment of peace towards each other. No nation of either Alliance shall declare war with the intention to attack, commit any form of aggressive assault, threaten or abuse members in public or private channels or commit espionage against each other. All alliances agree not to assist an enemy of either Alliance through military or financial means. White collar conservative flashin down the street, pointing that plastic finger at me, they all assume my kind will drop and die, but I'm gonna wave my freak flag high. In the event that one Signatory Alliance becomes involved with a war, the other Signatory are obligated to assist wherever possible, by means of political, financial, and military aid. After a while I started getting aware too much of what was going down. It started to bring me down a little bit. All Members of both Signatory Alliances hereby agree to conduct themselves with civility, maturity and diplomacy in all communications. This includes in public and private forums. At all times members will remain respectful of this agreement and their promise to honor the spirit of peace and prosperity. Healthy, mature debate is encouraged, however, as both Signatory Alliances agree to promote freedom of speech and thought within their members. Knowledge speaks, but wisdom listens. If either Signatory Alliance receives sensitive information regarding the other Signatory Alliance, they agree to share said information and the source of information, with the intent to protect the security and honor of the Alliances. You have to forget about what other people say, when you're supposed to die, or when you're supposed to be loving. You have to forget about all these things. UPN & Invicta stick together. That's the bottom line. If any external treaty conflicts arise we'll make sure we're on the same side. You have to go on and be crazy. Craziness is like heaven. If one Signatory Alliance wishes to cancel this agreement, they agree to provide 48 hours notice to the other Alliance. During that time, both Alliances agree to hold diplomatic discussions with the intent of maintaining the treaty. All clauses are considered to be in effect for the 48 hours; in the event that discussions fail, the parties are still bound to defend each other against attacks for an additional 120 hours, and bound to not attack each other for an additional three months after the mutual defense period ends. Signatories For the United Purple Nations *Altheus, Founder of the UPN *Hansarius, Chancellor *Becks for Dinner, Minister of Internal Affairs *Sephirdorf, Minister of Foreign Affairs *WarlordNazrag, Minister of Defense *Abdur, Minister of Recruitment *DonVox, Minister of Finances *Tecumseh, Acting Minister of Finances For Invicta *Jorost of the Triune Republic, President *Amonra of Sturmriech, Vice President *Haflinger of Llonach, Team Senator *CMerrigan of Hellview, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Rudekker of the Brewtown Empire, Acting Minister of War *ShotgunWilly of Klein Republic, Minister of Finance *Kn1nJa of Soul Society, Acting Minister of Internal Affairs *Locke of Alestor, Minister of Citizenship *Atlashill of Kansouri, Minister of Neighborhood Development *Scythegfx of Anarcasia, Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs *Hodges of Illithien, Deputy Minister of Finance *Blazedinacoffin of Greater Yarium, Deputy Minister of Finance *Wolfie of Lucky Star, Deputy Minister of Citizenship *Timtacious of Draconis Combine, Deputy Minister of Citizenship *Lord Swampy of New Kaynistan, Assistant to the President *Sperley of Sonata Vaticana, Peer of Invicta, ''Duke of Mojo & Minister of Jive *Sir Glen of Noumenopolis, Chief of Staff Category:United Purple Nations Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of Invicta